Three Little Words new
by YamadaTsukamoto
Summary: I wasn't to happy about the old one so I made a new one. Sonic wants to take Amy to a special place and wants to tell her something that will change their relationship. Rated T for minor language, NO FLAMES! Read and Review and MAYBE I'll make a sequel


Three Little Words

**CAUTION: Sonamy fluff in this story, if you somehow have a stone cold heart that does not know a good pairing when you see one (jk) then I suggest you find a different story that has (insert favorite pairing here) No flames, please review and enjoy the fic. All characters, names, and planets listed here belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, I only own my imagination and story plot **

The days went slow for the cobalt blue hedgehog, whenever he was running there was one person in his thoughts, and that person is Amy Rose. Amy loved Sonic and never showed a sign of giving it up.

One day in Station Square, Sonic was taking  
Amy somewhere, it was Sonic's special place but Amy didn't know this since Sonic didn't tell her about it.

"Damn Sonic are we there yet?"

"No Amy you have to keep your eyes closed"

They both were going to Sonic's special place but Amy didn't know because Sonic invited her to his special place for a little time together.

"Sonic are we there yet?!"

"No Amy, huh, look at that, you're getting mad again,"

Amy and Sonic both started to blush a little,

'WHY AM I BLUSHING WHAT THE HELL?' Thought Sonic,

"You know Amy, you look kinda… cute when you're angry." Sonic was blushing again which made Amy blush madly.

"Thanks?" An eerie silence passed over them. Amy still having her eyes closed decided to end the silence,

"Hey are we there yet?"

Sonic didn't answer.

"HELLO, EARTH TO SONIC, ARE WE THERE YET?"

"Huh? Oh yeah we're here." Both hedgehogs stopped at their destination and Amy stood there, waiting for Sonic to let her take the blindfold off.

"Amy if you want to, you can take the blindfold off." Amy took the blindfold off and just sat there, speechless.

"Sonic this place is… beautiful." Indeed it was, there was a large waterfall that ran from the top hill to the bottom with green trees and plants and moss, Amy was sure that she saw wildlife. A calming aura surrounded Amy and in her opinion, it felt like heaven.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Sonic

"Sonic, this place it's so… calming, how did you find this place?"

"I had a friend who was an explorer, he found this bit of land and said I could have it since nobody owned it and he just found it."

'Wow, Amy sure is cute, WAIT A SEC!! Oh hell I can't deny it I think I'm in love with Amy, but how?' Sonic kept thinking this over and over to himself until Amy noticed him deep in thought

"Sonic are you okay?" asked Amy with concern for the young blue hedgehog

"Huh, oh yeah you know just thinking about some things."

"Like what Sonic?"

Oh crap.

"Well Amy you know I was thinking a lot the other day when I was running, and well I think that I…"

Both hedgehogs were now sitting on an old oak tree.

"C'mon Sonic, you can tell me anything."

"Amy, can I tell you tomorrow?"

"Why?" Amy asked a little disappointed

"Well I just want some time to be sure that what I'm thinking is actually true, and that I'd be ready and willing to take the risk of doing this, or in this case sayin this, know what I mean?"

"Oh, okay then Sonic." She said playfully as she laid her head on Sonic's chest, this made Sonic blush, the two hedgehogs slept peacefully.

When 9:00 rolled around Sonic woke up to see Amy still sleeping on his chest.

'Wow Amy looks so… so cute and wow I feel so warm and fuzzy around her, ok there's no denying it, I think I love her, but… how? Aw hell I have to tell her or it will be bothering me forever!! I'll tell her tomorrow.' Sonic thought.

Amy woke up.

"Hey there sleepy head, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Same as always, oh shit it's late c'mon Amy I gotta take you home."

At Amy's house,

"Hey Sonic, thanks for taking me to your special place, I really think it's beautiful and calming."

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispered,

"What was that Sonic?"

"Nothing just askin if you want to go again tomorrow 'cause I have to tell you something and I want it to be in a special place and it's something special, you catch my drift?"

"Yeah, I think I do, and I also have to tell you something too."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting, Sonikku."

Sonic almost had a heart attack hearing Amy say his nickname that he swore nobody could use besides Amy. She said his nickname with such gracefulness and care that Sonic just wanted to kiss her on the spot, he wanted to kiss those rosy lips that were so delicate and thin like soft silk, and he wanted to just stare into her amazingly hypnotic jade green eyes for eternity that he fell in love with years ago, but that had to wait.

"Ok then Ames I'll see you." and with that said Sonic walked away to his house, Amy went inside, changed into her pajamas (sp?)

"Man, what I'd do if Sonikku said that he loved me, that would be my dream come true. Please Sonikku say that you love me. I hope he does.." and with that said, Amy fell asleep, anxiously waiting for the next day to come with her "date" with Sonic.

The very next day, Amy woke up thinking of what Sonic might want to tell her, little did she know, her dream of Sonic telling her that he loves her will come true in a matter of hours, she yawned and got up and made herself some blueberry pancakes, just like her grandmother used to make. She quickly finished her pancakes and ran out the door to go to the new grocery store that opened up. Hours of shopping later, it was 7:30 and Amy was anxiously waiting for Sonic to come, the minutes felt like hours as she waited and waited, then the moment came, 7:59, Amy was excited she was ready to go with Sonic. There was a knock on the door and her heart skipped a beat as she opened the door to see her blue hero.

"Hey Amy, ready to go?" asked Sonic with sheer happiness

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go." Amy said with butterflies in her stomach

Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran to his secret special spot that nobody knew about besides him and Amy. They got there and Sonic looked at his watch, 8:01, damn.

"Cool look at that were early." Sonic chuckled.

They sat down in a small meadow in the center of the special place.

8:15,

"So Sonikku, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Amy held her hopes high.

"Well Ames, let me say this first, I've known you for years ever since I rescued you from Metal Sonic on Little Planet, I feel weird around you, not the bad weird, the weird as in I don't know what this is,"

Amy sat there waiting for Sonic to continue.

"And well Amy I think that… after all we've been through… together… I think that… I… I love you…" Sonic said this as his cheeks burned

Amy was speechless, her heart was bursting with happiness. "S…Sonikku… you.. really mean that?" Amy asked with nothing but happiness and love

"Yeah Amy I'll say it again… I love you…" Sonic was now blushing so much, his fur turned a shade of purple. Amy's fur turned dark red.

"Oh Sonic I love you too!!!" Amy was now crying with tears of joy as she hugged him with her ever famous death hugs, but surprisingly, Sonic hugged her back with pure love, Then they pulled back and stared at each other's eyes, jade green with emerald green. Then their faces were inching closer, and finally their lips met, the kiss was pure bliss for the two hedgehogs, the spark of the kiss was amazing and the both loving hedgehogs enjoyed it, and after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart for air.

"Amy remember what I told you when I came back from Mobius?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, you said you would never leave me."

Sonic winked at Amy

"Don't you worry Amy I will never give you up or leave you for anything."

As Sonic said this, they both pulled into an embrace and shared a strong but passionate kiss that lasted for three minutes but felt like forever, after the passionate kiss both hedgehogs fell asleep with the knowledge of one loving the other, as their love kept them warm, not caring if people accepted their relationship, just them in their own little world, and all of this happened with just three little words: I love you

**WOW, this came out better than I expected, uber sweet!!! TAKE THAT SOCIETY!!!! I may write a sequel to this but only if I get enough reviews but I don't know, that's up to you guys!!!**

**SonamyFanDreamer217 OUT!!!! **


End file.
